Severus' birthday surprise
by Mrs. Florish
Summary: Harry suprises snape for his birthday


_**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**_

_**Happy Birthday Sev**_

_Harry Potter sat at the the Gryffindor table, in the Great Hall, waiting for dinner to be over. He was anxious to get back up to the common room where he could get ready for his surprise. Tonight he was going to surprise his boyfriend for his birthday and he was so excited! He had even had his outfit specially made for the occasion._

_As dinner came to a halt he took a look a the headtable. There, sitting with his usual disdainful look on his face, was his lover, Prof. Snape. Yes Snape! Two years ago Harry discovered he didn't really hate the man, though it took him a good while to admit it. He had begun his seduction of the growly Prof. and it paid off. _

_Turns out that growly persona was all an act to keep the-boy-who-lived away while the Dark Lord was alive. Having destroyed Ole Voldie in fifth year he was free to show Harry his real side. As it turns out the potions master has been interested in the young wizard for a while and had been finding it hard to hide it. Now two years later they were still going strong and Harry wanted to make Severus' birthday a happy one ._

_Once he got up to the common room he rushed to his dorm to take a shower and change. As he looked over his appearance he decided that today all of his glamours would come off. His body had been changing more often and he had hid it from everyone, even Snape. But tonight he was going all out. _

_His hair, it turned out, wasn't so untamable now that it came down to mid-back. He fluffed it up to give it that just screwed look as he added black liner to his eyes. Not too much but enough to enhance the green gems. He smoothed a hand down his slender body as he massaged Sev's favorite scented lotion into his skin. He wanted the man's hands on him and nothing else!_

_For now he put on simple jeans and a tee to walk around in and shrunk his real outfit to put into his pocket. He went over to his trunk and pulled the Marauder's Map and his invisibility cloak. Saying the enchantment he look for a specific dot on the map. Sev was supposed to be serving a detention tonight and Harry wanted to make sure he didn't interrupt the surprise._

_Sneaking downstairs to the common room, he made his way past Ron and Hermione, who were arguing over Ron's potions homework, and out past the Fat Lady's portrait. He headed towards the dungeons careful to avoid the teachers and students still roaming about. It wasn't curfew yet but he didn't want anyone to spot him sneaking into the Slytherin's Rooms. As he approached Severus' rooms he came upon the Guardian Portrait with a giant black and green snake on it. _

_The Guardian scensing a presence hissed out," who goes there?"_

_"Hello guardian," he hissed in return_

_"Young speaker, You have come to see the master, no? He is not here."_

_"I know guardian. Ive come to surprise him. May I enter?"_

_"Go ahead young speaker" replied the guardian as the portrait swung open._

_As he walked through the living room,which was filled with comfortable green and black furniture, he made sure to leave Snape a note and a trail to the bedroom that he couldn't possibly miss. When he reached the bedroom he un-shrunck his outfit and changed into it. _

_The outfit was made to tease and yet demand attention at the same time. _

_He took off the jeans and tee shirt and replaced them with a green sheer top that showed off his nipple rings and form fitting pants that hugged his nice, round, tight ass. The pants hung low on his curvy hips and the shirt stopped a few inches above the waist barely touching the top of the pants. It showed off the sunburst tattoo that spread across his belly button area. He did up the room with every spell he could think off. Pulled back the covers and waited. Hedidn't have to wait long, as the detention ended early and Snape was desperate to get to his rooms. _

_As Sev walked into his living room he noticed a note on a the table. It said "I can make this a happy day for you, just follow the trail". Wondering who could have gotten passed the Guardian he slowly follow the treats to his bedroom. Never one for his birthday ,Snape had forgotten what day it was but as he picked up the first wrapped treat he remembered. _

_The first gift was a very rare potions book with indentions on the pages for contraception and male pregnancies. The second was a variety selection of his favorite chocolate covered fruit and the next a month supply of his favorite lube. By this time there was no question in his mind who it was in his rooms but he sure was happy with the way things were going. The trail of goodies continued in this fashion until finally he gets to his bedroom and drops his gifts in shock. _

_There in the middle of his bed was the hottest site he had ever seen. His lover spread out on his hands and knees half turned towards the door with his ass in the air. But it was not his lover as he knew him. No this man was beatiful siren with longer hair, more vivly green eyes, and sultry body. But his lover all the same._

_"Surprise Sev!" Said Harry with slightly heavier breathing. He could see the heavy lust and love radiating in his lover's eyes. _

_"Surprise indeed brat."_

_"Why don't you come over here and unwrap your next gift?" _

_"I think i will brat" Snape said as he stalked his way over to the bed. He kneels on the edge of the bed and reach out to run his hands over Harry's ass and began to knead the bottom encased in the tight pants. Harry gave a lust filled moan as he tried to remember that tonight was all about Snape's pleasure. Slowly he turned to crawl into his lovers lap and wrapped his legs around his waist . _

_"Mmm" Snape groaned as Harry's arousal brushed up against his aching erection. How could he resist this little vixen in his lap? He'd been so close to coming just from the mere sight of him and now he was ready to burst! Flipping them over so that Harry was under him, he lowered his head to nibble on Harry's jawline. Moving down, he planted kisses everywhere until he reach the hollow of his neck where he bit down making a nice round, red mark. He ran his tongue over the spot to soothe it, causing his lover to squirm under him. The noises Harry was making were driving him to the brink so fast, he had to slow down._

_Releasing him, Snape licked a trail down Harry's chest, stopping to give his left nipple a small nip then a lick. He blew on it gently causing it to harden more, tugging on the little hoop, then switched to the other nipple to give it the same treatment. He then traveled down to his navel and dipped his tongue into it. With a wave of his hands he banished both of their clothes. Harry's moans and sighs were driving him crazy so he whispered a lubrication and stretching spell. With one plunge he was embeded balls deep into his lover. He waited for Harry to adjust to him before he started moving in a slow , sensual pace_

_"Mmmm sev, please...please more" Harry moaned out. Snape picked up the pace searching for that magic spot to drive his love wild. He knew he hit it when Harry cried out and nearly bucked him off the bed. _

_"Oh, Harry, you're so tight, wrapped around me" Snape groaned gripping Harry's hips tighter leaving finger marks behind. He bent down and nipped little bites onto Harry's neck and shoulders, marking him for all the world to see._

_"Oh yesss ssssev more... harder" Harry hissed. Hearing Harry speak parsletongue made him lose control as he pounded into his lover, hitting his prostate with every thrust. Snape reached down and grabbed Harry's dripping shaft and stroked it in rhythm with his thrust causing Harry to erupt all over his hand and their stomachs. _

_"Oh Gods, sev!" Harry shouted as he came harder than ever before. Feeling the walls around his shaft tighten Snape gave a few more thrusts before shouting out his release to be heard by anyone outside his chambers. He collapsed on top of Harry before rolling to the side and wrapping his arms around his lover. _

_"Thanks for my present love."_

_"Im glad you liked it. Although this wassss supposed to be YOUR birthday present. I feel like it was my birthday" Harry replied_

_"Well there's always the shower..."_

_**A/N: Hey guys hope you liked it . Please Read and Review!**_


End file.
